


Domande e Risposte (Questions and Answers)

by NaimaDahmer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Italian, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Photography, Stalking, Translation, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaimaDahmer/pseuds/NaimaDahmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker commette l'errore di scattare una foto a Deadpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domande e Risposte (Questions and Answers)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Questions and Answers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595300) by [Remy_Writes5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5). 



Peter Parker fu spintonato di nuovo da un'altra persona in fuga in preda al panico, la macchina fotografica che colpiva il suo petto. Peter, essendo un fotografo e il vigilante Spiderman, spesso correva verso il pericolo, il che era controproducente. Per una volta era lì solo per il suo lavoro, il lavoro per il quale era pagato, che era fare fotografie. Era negli uffici del Daily Bugle, per vendere foto di se stesso che combatteva contro Rhino, quando c'era stata confusione giù in strada.

Sembrava che Deadpool stesse avendo uno scontro con Fenomeno e stessero riducendo la città a un gran casino. Jameson aveva urlato a Peter di andare a lavoro o in caso contrario sarebbe stato licenziato. Così Peter non aveva avuto scelta se non dirigersi nel caos e rischiare la sua vita per qualche foto. Anche se avrebbe preferito farlo di sua iniziativa, con le sue abilità potenziate, e quindi lasciare che ci andasse qualcun altro dal Bugle.

E' una bizzarra sensazione, correre verso il pericolo senza il suo assetto da battaglia. Alla fine, adesso, non sarebbe comunque stato tentato di unirsi alla battaglia. Inoltre, se c'era qualcuno che non aveva bisogno di aiuto – quello era Deadpool. Peter aveva visto l'uomo farsi ricrescere un dito una volta e voci dicevano che era praticamente indistruttibile. Peter, onestamente, era un po' geloso. Aveva avuto un paio di cicatrici e lividi che era stato difficile coprire quando abitava a casa di zia May.

Il suono di qualcosa che si scontrava con un edificio riportò Peter alla realtà. Si affrettò e si fece strada davanti alla folla, la sua macchina fotografica già alzata. Alla fine Deadpool sarebbe stato sulla copertina del Daily Bugle al posto di Spiderman. Jameson sembrava odiare Deadpool proprio quanto odiava l'aracnide supereroe. Forse aveva qualcosa contro il colore rosso.

Peter si guardò intorno e poi scattò un paio di foto. Deadpool in quel momento era sulla schiena di Fenomeno, tentando di infilare una delle sue katane nell'elmetto di questo. Quando sembrava la cosa non stesse andando in nessuna direzione, saltò giù dalla schiena larga del mutante e cadde aggraziato sui piedi. Era strano vedere un uomo così ingombrante e muscoloso essere aggraziato e tutto, ma lo era.

Era troppo lontano per capire cosa si stessero dicendo, ma da quello che poteva intuire, quei due parlavano di continuo. Si fece più vicino ma non sembrò aiutare. Non che importasse molto, Peter non era un reporter, ma era abbastanza curioso. Aveva incontrato Deadpool un paio di volte come Spiderman e gli era sembrato un po' fuori di testa.

“Ehi tu,” chiamò Deadpool.

Peter si guardò intorno per provare ad individuare con chi stesse parlando il mercenario. Tutti quelli con cui incrociò lo sguardo stavano guardando lui.

“Tu, quello sexy con la macchina fotografica!” disse Deadpool, indicando dritto a Peter.

“Sì?” Chiese Peter, non sicuro su come rispondere altrimenti.

“Non hai scattato una foto al mio profilo migliore,” gli disse Deadpool, girandosi e sporgendo il culo, dimenandolo per il piacere di Peter.

Peter non ce la fece – rise. “Le mie scuse, Mr. Deadpool,” disse, scattando una foto veloce.

“Puoi farti perdonare dopo cena,” disse Deadpool, avvicinandosi.

“Non stai dimenticando qualcosa?” gli ricordò Peter, indicando dietro Deadpool il punto in cui Fenomeno stava correndo verso di lui.

“Porca paletta,” imprecò Deadpool, voltandosi. “ _To be continued._ ”

Deadpool sfoderò le sue katane e le fece volteggiare. “Mi piacerebbe presentarti Bea e Arthur,” disse Wade mentre si scagliava contro Fenomeno, affettandogli un braccio ed infilzandolo con l'altra nell'intestino. “Ohh ed è a terra,” proruppe Deadpool, spingendo indietro il grande mutante e sfilando la spada. Fenomeno cadde a terra con un tonfo assordante.

Deadpool scrollò le sue katane per mandare via il sangue e poi le rimise nella loro custodia. Fischiò contento quando ritornò da Peter. “Allora, sexy, dove eravamo rimasti?”

“Credo mi stessi invitando a cena prima di interrompere bruscamente la conversazione per andare ad uccidere un uomo,” disse Peter, assottigliando gli occhi. Come molti altri eroi, Peter non approvava che Deadpool uccidesse le persone.

“Oh, non è morto,” lo informò Deadpool, lanciando un'occhiata indietro a Fenomeno. “Ci vuole più di una pugnalata per uccidere quell'escremento gigante. Sta solo dormendo.”

Peter alzò un sopracciglio scettico. “Sì, dormire è spesso un effetto collaterale dell'essere pugnalato allo stomaco.”

“Shh,” disse Deadpool, poggiando un dito contro le labbra di Peter. “Non spoilerare.”

Peter ruotò gli occhi. “Scusa, Deadpool, ho delle foto da sviluppare. Ti vedrò in giro.”

“Non se prima ti vedo io!” chiamò Deadpool quando Peter sparì tra la folla.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter quasi dimenticò tutto riguardo la sua interazione con Deadpool dopo aver lavorato alle foto che aveva scattato, ovviamente non inserì quella del culo di Deadpool nel mucchio. Jameson avrebbe avuto una crisi. Aveva gli esami finali di cui preoccuparsi e una città da pattugliare come Spiderman. Non aveva esattamente il tempo per le altre persone a parte sua zia May, ma anche lei era stata relegata a due chiamate settimanali al posto delle solite visite. Sembrava non riuscisse a trovare il tempo per andare nel Queens, non importava quando si sentisse male per essere così negligente nei confronti di sua zia.

Ciò significava che la maggior parte delle sue relazioni era finita nel dimenticatoio. Aveva smesso di provare a riconciliare le cose con MaryJane. Non aveva un appuntamento da più di un mese e non aveva controllato nessuna delle sue app di incontri sul suo telefono per settimane. I suoi anni da matricola al college erano tutti calci nel culo e sembrava proprio non avesse tempo per altro oltre che l'essere Spiderman o la scuola.

Restava a scuola fino a tardi, decidendo di rimanere in biblioteca per studiare. Sapeva che se fosse tornato a casa non sarebbe stato in grado di concentrarsi così aveva deciso di chiudersi nella sala studio tutta la sera. Si fermò in una pizzeria sulla strada di casa per prendere una fetta ed infilarsela in bocca mentre camminava. Peter sospirò quando pensò a come si era ridotto. Non poteva neanche sedersi per mangiare.

Stava per svoltare all'angolo quando un bagliore rosso catturò il suo sguardo. C'erano stati un po' di problemi in passato quando persone a caso si vestivano come Spiderman e provavano a combattere il crimine. Non era finita bene e Peter era stato molto più che infastidito. Così si voltò per capire cosa aveva visto.

“Oh ehi tu,” disse in tono casuale Deadpool, appoggiato con il gomito contro il muro del vicolo. “Questa è una coincidenza!”

“Lo è?” Chiese Peter, incrociando le braccia al petto. Non credette a Deadpool neanche per un secondo.

Deadpool ansimò drammaticamente. “Certo che lo è! Di cosa mi stai accusando?”

“Seguirmi?” suggerì Peter.

“Stai insinuando che io abbia trovato il posto dove lavori dalle foto che mi hai scattato, scoperto dove vivi e vai a scuola e ti abbia stalkerato per queste due settimane?”

Peter fulminò Deadpool. “No, ma adesso credo proprio di sì!” disse arrabbiato. “Mi hai seguito per due settimane?”

“Non essere troppo duro con te stesso per non averlo notato,” disse Deadpool, facendo qualche passo verso Peter. “Sono come Babbo Natale. Ti vedo quando dormi. So quando sei sveglio. Entrambi sappiamo quanto sia stilosa la tutina rossa. Anche se non la indosso tutto il tempo. Dovevo entrare in modalità invisibile – stile Rambo.”

“Deadpool...”

“Chiamami Wade.”

“Okay, Wade, puoi per favore smetterla di stalkerarmi?” chiese Peter impaziente.

“No non posso, Petey-pie,” disse Wade, scrollando le spalle come se la cosa non gli riguardasse. “A Whitey piaci molto. Gli piace come sei messo. Se non ti stiamo intorno, mi infastidisce in continuazione.”

“Whitey?” chiese Peter, facendo una faccia confusa.

“Le voci nella mia testa,” spiegò Wade, toccandosi la tempia con un dito. “Il programma Arma X ha distrutto la mia sanità mentale e adesso ho due coinquilini permanenti nell'attico.”

“Oh,” disse Peter, sbattendo le palpebre.

“Stai zitto,” sibilò Wade. “No, non tu, bellissimo. Whitey vuole toccarti il culo, in ogni caso gli sto spiegando che non è buona educazione. Sebbene tu abbia un didietro sorprendentemente tonico. Fai yoga o qualcosa del genere?”

Peter scosse la testa, cercando di restare al passo con Wade che sparava mille parole in un secondo. “Senti, sono... uhm... lusingato. Sicuro, entrambi saremo lusingati, ma non ho davvero tempo per occuparmi di queste cose.” Peter gesticolò verso Wade. “Forse potresti fermare lo stalkeraggio finché non ho finito con gli esami?”

Wade si prese un momento per discuterne con le voci nella sua testa. Stava mormorando così Peter poteva solo sentire stralci e pezzi. Alcune delle cose che Wade diceva erano altamente disturbanti. Ad un certo punto propose di mettere al tappeto Peter e portarlo nel suo appartamento. Peter sapeva di non dover dare confidenza a quel malato, ma se l'altra opzione era essere rapito, avrebbe accettato qualsiasi cosa ne sarebbe venuta.

“Senti Wade, il mio ultimo esame è giovedì. Smetti di ossessionarmi fino a quel giorno e possiamo uscire venerdì,” offrì Peter, sperando con tutto se stesso di non pentirsene.

“Davvero?” chiese Wade, gli occhi bianchi della sua super tuta si allargarono sorpresi. “Non lo stai dicendo solo per liberarti di me, vero zuccherino?”

“Lo prometto. Lasciami superare gli esami e sarò tutto tuo.”

Wade si avvicinò e si spinse vicino all'orecchio di Peter, facendo le fusa. “Oh Petey, non vedo l'ora.” afferrò il sedere di Peter in una delle sue mani guantate e gli diede una palpata ferma, facendo sussultare Peter per la sorpresa. “E' tutto quello che sognavo,” sussurrò Wade. “Ti sei procurato un accordo.” Wade lo lasciò andare e poi scomparve prima che Peter potesse dire qualcos'altro. Fu lasciato con la faccia rossa e la testa tra le nuvole, pensando a cosa diavolo avesse appena combinato.

 

 

 

 

 

Peter si svegliò venerdì mattina trovando la faccia mascherata di Wade Wilson a pochi centimetri dalla sua. “Gesù Cristo, Wade, ma che cazzo?” grugnì, voltandosi su di un lato per dare la schiena a Deadpool.

“Eddai, bambino!” canticchiò Wade. “ _It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!_ ”

“Quando ho detto che potevamo uscire venerdì, non era questo quello che avevo in mente,” brontolò Peter, tirando su le coperte fino al mento.

“Va bene, Petey, possiamo anche solo coccolarci,” disse Wade, entrando nel letto con lui e abbracciandolo da dietro. “Preferisci essere quello che sta dietro? Possiamo scambiarci di posto se vuoi.”

“Io... uh...” il cervello di Peter si era effettivamente spento nell'avere il mercenario chiacchierone nel suo letto, a coccolarlo. Non era nemmeno nel suo assetto da battaglia, solo la maschera con una felpa con cappuccio e i pantaloni della tuta aveva preso il posto della solita pelle e spandex. Stava comunque indossando i guanti per coprire le mani. “Sto bene.”

“Bene,” disse Wade, facendosi più vicino così che non ci fossero parti del loro corpo che non si stessero toccando.

“Um, Wade?” Peter finalmente parlò dopo un paio di minuti tra veglia e sonno.

“Sì Petey?”

“Se mi stavi stalkerando, significa che lo sai?” chiese, mordendosi il labbro inferiore nervosamente. Era qualcosa di cui si era preoccupato molto dal loro ultimo incontro.

“Intendi se so che sei Spiderman?” completò Wade.

Peter deglutì a fatica. “Sì, quello.”

“Non preoccuparti, testa di ragnatela, il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me,” lo rassicurò Wade, sfiorandogli la nuca con il naso coperto dalla maschera.

“Non sei così male, Wade,” disse Peter, decidendo di fidarsi di lui. Dopotutto, non c'era molto che potesse fare a riguardo. Wade era praticamente indistruttibile e Peter non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di uccidere il mercenario. La sua unica scelta era fidarsi di Wade e sperare per il meglio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter non poteva dire quando successe o perché successe ma in qualche modo Wade Wilson era diventato il suo migliore amico. Considerando che non aveva più visto Harry, non è che ci fosse tanta competizione per il ruolo. Adesso che era nella pausa invernale e aveva un sacco di tempo libero per le mani, Wade era lì quasi costantemente.

L'appartamento di Peter a Brooklyn non era granché, ma aveva una Xbox, che Wade era più che felice di usare. Wade continuava ad insistere a dire che viveva in un covo per drogati e Peter non era sicuro se stesse scherzando o meno. D'altra parte, Wade passava più tempo lì che da un'altra parte e Peter non se ne stava esattamente lamentando.

Aveva imparato in fretta che non c'erano cose come i confini quando si trattava di Wade Wilson. La sua unica regola sembrava essere quella di tenere Peter lontano dalla vista della sua faccia. Aveva visto le mani di Wade perchè i guanti non erano comodi per questo quando giocava a Call of Duty così era stato costretto a toglierli. Peter immaginava che il resto di Wade fosse più o meno la stessa cosa e ci pensava quasi costantemente.

Mentre le loro attività giornaliere erano per la maggior parte innocenti con un pizzico di provocazione (di solito da parte di Wade) le loro notti erano qualcosa di completamente diverso. Erano ancora nella fase innocente, ma Peter non voleva più andare a letto senza Wade al suo fianco. I loro giorni li trascorrevano da amici ma le loro notti le passavano come una coppia, lasciando Peter completamente confuso su cosa fossero l'uno per l'altro. Tutto quello che sapeva era che ogni volta che Wade riceveva un incarico, aveva grossi problemi a dormire senza quel corpo muscoloso avvinghiato al suo.

Il letto affondò accanto a lui quando Wade provò ad entrarvi più veloce che poteva. Peter si voltò per guardarlo solo per scoprire che Wade era ancora completamente nel suo costume di Deadpool. “Via,” Peter brontolò assonnato, strattonando la tuta.

“Ma Peter, così all'improvviso,” scherzò Wade quando scostò con cautela le mani di Peter.

“Dai, Wade, è ora,” disse Peter, guardandolo. “Voglio vedere.”

“No non vuoi,” sussurrò Wade, scivolando con la mano guantata tra i capelli di Peter. “Sono materiale da incubo, bambino.”

“Stiamo insieme da più di un mese ormai,” argomentò Peter, accigliato. “E non ho ancora visto la tua faccia.”

Wade si irrigidì contro Peter. “Stiamo insieme?” la maschera di Wade si stirò quando spalancò la sua bocca, comicamente larga per la sorpresa.

“Beh, voglio dire...” Peter arrossì in imbarazzo. “Hai dormito nel mio letto tutte le notti e abbiamo passato il nostro tempo insieme. Pensavo solo...”

“Lo pensavo anche io,” confessò Wade. “E' solo che Yellow dice che non c'è alcuna possibilità che noi possiamo meritarci qualcosa di così buono.”

Peter sorrise. “Bene, dì a Yellow di andare a fanculo e farsi gli affari suoi.”

Wade si scostò un po', guardandosi intorno nervoso. “Davvero vuoi vedere?” Chiese piano.

“Sì,” disse Peter, sedendosi. “In quale altro modo potresti baciarmi?” Lo sfidò con un ghigno.

Wade cautamente si spostò indietro e si tolse la maschera. Incontrò gli occhi di Peter per un momento e poi guardò subito da un'altra parte. “La rimetto.”

“No,” disse Peter, allungandosi per fermarlo. “Dammi solo un minuto, okay?”

Wade annuì e restò seduto a disagio mentre Peter si avvicinava a lui. Peter mise le mani sulla faccia di Wade e delicatamente tracciò le cicatrici e i solchi con la punta delle dita. Wade si ritrasse ai primi tocchi ma alla fine si calmò e lasciò che Peter continuasse.

Dopo, Peter si chinò e pressò le labbra contro quelle di Wade, calde e asciutte contro le sue. Spinse Wade giù e si arrampicò su di lui prima di approfondire il bacio. Wade gemette sotto di lui e alzò le braccia per circondare Peter.

Peter piagnucolò e strattonò la tuta di Wade. “Via, via, toglila!” ringhiò impaziente.

“Un po' difficile con te sopra, piccolo,” gli ricordò Wade.

Peter sospirò e rotolò giù da Wade, permettendogli di sfilarsi la tuta come se si togliesse la pelle. Peter colse l'occasione per togliersi le mutande. Nel momento in cui la tuta fu in un cumulo sul pavimento, Peter era di nuovo su di lui, leccando nella sua bocca affamato. Le mani ruvide e callose di Wade scivolarono lungo la sua pelle, facendo accaldare Peter per l'eccitazione.

“Come può accadere?” sussurrò Wade in mezzo al bacio. “Questa è una specie di lunga allucinazione per essere stato torturato troppo tempo? Non può essere vero.”

Peter rise e prese le mani di Wade, mettendosele sul sedere. “Questo ti sembra finto?” lo sfidò, chinandosi per baciarlo di nuovo.

“Hmm, cazzo,” grugnì Wade, massaggiando il sedere di Peter tra le sue mani.

“Era quello che speravo,” scherzò Peter, strofinando il suo pene contro quello di Wade.

Wade ridacchiò e scosse la testa. “Cosa stai facendo? Perché mi permetti di entrare?”

Peter si fermò e guardò in basso verso Wade. “Non lo so,” disse onestamente. “Le mie relazioni sono sempre così complicate, sai? Devo dirgli che sono Spiderman? Devo rischiare che gli venga fatto del male? Come posso far convivere entrambe le cose nella mia vita? Ma con te... tu sei comparso un giorno e hai risposto a tutte queste domande senza neanche sapere se l'avessi poste. Ti adatti bene alla mia vita, Wade, nel modo in cui nessun altro sembra riuscirci.”

“Dannazione bambino,” Wade fischiò, ghignando verso di lui. “Questa era buona. Era una sviolinata da dieci e lode.”

Peter rise e baciò Wade teneramente. “Dì a tutti i ragazzini là fuori che è sbagliato uscire con il tuo stalker.”

“Non lo farò,” argomentò Wade, facendo una linguaccia. “Un po' di sano stalking non ha mai fatto male nessuno.”

“Sei un cattivissimo esempio.”

“Oh dolcezza, ho appena iniziato,” Wade fece le fusa. “Non hai ancora visto il peggio.”

Peter sorrise dolcemente. “Credo avrò una buona influenza su di te.”

“Assolutamente no!” insistette Wade. “Corromperò la tua anima e il tuo corpo.”

“Wade, hai passato un mese nel mio letto e non mi hai toccato neanche una volta,” ragionò Peter. “Ho una buona influenza su di te.”

“Come sai che non ti ho toccato?” lo sfidò Wade. “Avresti potuto dormire mentre lo facevo.”

“Ho il sonno leggero,” lo informò Peter, succhiando il labbro inferiore di Wade. Accidentalmente lo morse, spaccando la pelle e facendo sanguinare Wade quando un'improvvisa realizzazione lo colpì.

“Dannazione Petey, non avevo idea che ti piacesse giocare duro!” disse Wade, leccando il sangue dalle sue labbra.

“Scusa,” disse Peter, scostandosi. “Mi è appena venuta in mente una cosa. Q-quando è stata l'ultima volta che qualcuno ti ha toccato?”

“Hmm,” Wade increspò le labbra mentre ci pensava. “Beh, voglio dire, da quando ho cominciato a dormire nel tuo letto è successo regolarmente.”

“Prima?”

Wade distolse lo sguardo, i suoi occhi cercavano nella stanza come se la cosa potesse dargli una qualche sorta di risposta. “Un bel po' di tempo. Perché?”

Peter si abbassò e lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra. “Ne avevi bisogno,” sussurrò Peter. “Il contatto. Ecco perché sei entrato nel mio letto quel giorno. Non sapevi come chiederlo ma ne avevi bisogno. Tempo fa hai detto che le voci non stanno zitte a meno che tu non sia con me. Cosa fanno adesso?”

“Stanno... um... celebrando nel retro della mia testa il fatto che il tuo cazzo stia toccando il mio cazzo, in questo momento,” confessò Wade.

Peter sbuffò una risata. “Vedi come le nostre vite sono legate?” chiese, poggiando la sua fronte contro quella di Wade.

“Non sono sicuro che la mia sia una vita alla quale vorresti legarti, bambino,” gli disse Wade tranquillo. “Non sarà un picnic.”

“Non voglio un picnic,” concluse Peter.

Wade sospirò e spinse via Peter. Finirono sul fianco guardandosi in faccia. Sembrava che Wade stesse attento che nessuna parte del loro corpo si toccasse.

“Devi capire in che guaio ti stai cacciando,” gli disse Wade. “Alcune volte c'è troppa roba che mi frulla per la testa e l'unico modo per farla smettere è uccidermi per qualche ora. Non diventerò mai più carino. Questa è la mia faccia. Non sono uno con cui vorresti mischiarti. Non vuoi questa bruttezza intorno e non sto parlando solo del mio seme.”

Le labbra di Peter si inclinarono quando un sorriso minacciò di comparire sul suo volto. “Cos'era quello?” chiese, ridendo piano. “Era il tuo grande discorso per dissuadermi?”

“Beh, um, sì,” Wade balbettò un po'. “Credo sia così.”

Peter sbuffò e si mosse in avanti. “Possiamo smetterla di parlare di tutta questa merda e passare alla parte interessante?” chiese Peter, allungandosi e stringendo la mano intorno al pisello di Wade, muovendola fermamente dalla base alla punta. Wade grugnì in apprezzamento e afferrò Peter, che finì disteso sulla schiena con Wade che incombeva su di lui.

“Diamo inizio ai giochi,” gridò Wade, scivolando in basso finché non fu tra le gambe di Peter. Leccò il pene di Peter con gusto, emettendo dei piccoli mugugni e parlando tra sé e sé della cosa. Non si fermò finché non prese la lunghezza di Peter nella sua bocca e cominciò a succhiarla in lunghi risucchi.

“Oh Gesù Cristo succhiacazzi!” gridò Peter, allungandosi per afferrare i capelli di Wade ma senza trovare nulla. In quel caso poggiò solamente la mano sulla testa calva di Wade mentre il piacere lo pervadeva.

“Peter!” Wade si alzò, sembrando inorridito. “La tua boccaccia.”

“La _tua_ boccaccia,” ribatté Peter, inarcandosi. “cazzo, Wade. Se mi avessi succhiato il cazzo quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta, sarei stato tuo dal primo giorno.”

“Lo terrò presente per il mio prossimo ragazzo,” lo provocò Wade, facendo scivolare le mani sulle gambe di Peter.

Peter lo colpì sulla testa. “Coglione.”

“Lo sai che ho occhi solo per te, spider-babe,” disse Wade, ingoiando di nuovo Peter.

Peter gemette in estasi quando la bocca calda e bagnata di Wade lo inghiottì. Era passato così tanto tempo da quando gli avevano fatto un pompino e non ricordava comunque gliene avessero fatto uno così bene, prima. “Porca puttana, stai per farmi venire,” lo avvertì Peter, sentendo i testicoli contrarsi.

Wade lo sfilò dalla bocca, facendo grugnire Peter in protesta. “Scusa, piccolo, non ho ancora finito col tuo cazzo.”

“Fottiti,” sibilò Peter, sentendo il bisogno di venire abbandonarlo.

“Questa era l'idea,” scherzò Wade, strizzando l'occhio a Peter. Si sporse oltre il bordo del letto e frugò nella sua tuta. Tirò fuori una piccola confezione di lubrificante e si impomatò le dita. Gli occhi di Peter si allargarono quando Wade si chinò indietro e cominciò a prepararsi da solo. “Non ci vorrà molto, bambino, e inoltre, mi piace sentire un po' di dolore.”

“Oh porca merda,” gemette Peter quando Wade si mosse su di lui e lo circondò con le gambe. Si alzò e poi abbassò sul pene di Peter, gettando indietro la testa e gemendo.

“Oh, questa sì che è roba,” gemette Wade felice, cominciando a cavalcare il pene di Peter. “Adoro un buon cazzo.”

“Wade, cazzo, non durerò molto,” lo avvertì Peter, il suo orgasmo stava crescendo di nuovo. “Sei fottutamente stretto.” Ebbe abbastanza lucidità mentale per cercare e circondare il pisello di Wade con la sua mano, lasciando che i suoi movimenti lo facessero spingere nel suo pugno.

“Oh cazzo, sì,” Wade grugnì, abbassandosi con forza sul cazzo di Peter. Peter puntò i piedi per terra e cominciò a spingersi in alto, scopando Wade, incontrandolo in un forte cozzare di pelle contro pelle. “Oh cazzo, è così bello.”

“Ci sono, ci sono,” lo avvertì Peter, masturbandolo frenetico nel tentativo di far venire anche lui. Venne forte dentro Wade, i suoi fianchi cedettero appena il suo pene si liberò. Dovette solo pompare il pisello di Wade un altro paio di volte e il mercenario raggiunse l'apice con lui, gocciolando sulla mano di Peter.

Wade sfilò il pene di Peter e si accasciò nel letto accanto a lui. “Ho fame,” confessò.

“Sono stanco,” lo informò Peter, i suoi occhi che cominciavano già a chiudersi. “Mi hai svegliato, ricordi?”

“Oh come se potessi lamentartene,” Wade replicò, baciando affettuosamente Peter.

“Ci sono un paio di pizze congelate in freezer,” gli disse Peter con uno sbadiglio. “Fattene una se hai così fame.”

“Ottimo, lo farò,” disse Wade, stiracchiandosi prima di uscire dal letto.

“Torna presto,” lo chiamò Peter mentre usciva dalla stanza.

Wade fece capolino con la testa attraverso la porta. “Lo faccio sempre, Petey, alla fine torno da te.”

Peter sorrise in risposta e abbracciò il cuscino finché Wade non sarebbe ritornato da lui. Sapeva non ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo.

 

 

 

Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Ho tradotto questa storia perché l'ho praticamente adorata. E' fluff e dolcissima.  
> Spero piaccia anche a voi!


End file.
